Secret
by Renneremi
Summary: Siapa yang menyangka jika seorang Draco Malfoy mendaratkan cinta pertamanya justru kepada orang yang dibencinya. Ia mencintai Granger sejak lama dan cintanya selama bertahun-tahun tersimpan menjadi rahasia kecil di hatinya.
1. Chapter 1

**J.K. Rowling is the Owner of Harry Potter**

**I dont have anything just the story line, everything is belong to -The One and Only- J.K. Rowling**

**Just a simple story about my favorite pair in Harry Potter**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Let's the story Begin!**

**Chapter 1**

Tatapan angkuh pria yang sering dijuluki Pangeran Slytherin membuat beberapa orang menyingkir dari jalan di koridor. Kepala Draco Malfoy terangkat ke atas dengan seringai yang ia banggakan. Sebelah kanan dan kirinya sudah berdiri dua pria idiot yang bahkan tak tahu dimana letak otaknya berada. Crabe di sisi kanan dan Goyle di sisi kiri. Alasan klasik Draco masih mau berdampingan dengan dua orang idiot ini bukan karena kegunaan mereka dengan badan besar mereka tapi karena keluarga Malfoy dan kedua keluarga dua orang teman tak bergunanya itu mempunyai hubungan yang cukup dekat.

Saat ini ia sedang berjalan di koridor menuju ke Aula besar. Sarapan Pagi. Rutinitas yang selalu di lakukan di asrama Hogwarts, sesuatu dalam satu hari yang paling ia tunggu. Ada hal yang sangat indah yang pasti akan ada di Aula, seseorang dengan wajah paling bersinar di antara banyak orang bermuka dua. Oh, apakah seorang cassanova seperti Malfoy bisa jatuh cinta? Ya, tentu saja. Biarpun ia sering bermain dengan banyak gadis tapi dari dulu hatinya selalu tertuju pada gadis itu. Tapi walaupun ia sangat menyukai gadis itu, lingkaran takdir membuat Draco tak bisa memiliki gadis itu. Gadis itu terlarang! Begitulah kata Ayahnya, kata kakeknya, kata kakek buyutnya. Draco bahkan tak boleh memimpikan gadis itu menjadi miliknya, itu sangat dilarang. Rahasia kecil ini tak Draco biarkan diketahui orang, ia tak mau Ayah yang selalu dibanggakannya akan kecewa melihat sang anak jatuh ke dalam pelukan darah kotor yang mengalir di tubuh gadis itu.

Gadis itu hanya cinta terpendamnya, toh, ia yakin setelah keluar dari Hogwarts satu tahun lagi, ia akan melupakan gadis itu, menjalin hubungan serius dengan gadis yang berdarah sama dengannya, dan takkan pernah mengingat masa suram sekolahnya yang selalu diisi dengan senyuman gadis itu.

Hermione Granger tertawa sambil membekap mulutnya. Langkah Draco terhenti di tangga terakhir. Ia terpana dengan pemandangan itu. Gadis yang disukainya sebelah pihak itu sedang tertawa bersama dengan dua orang teman tak bergunanya. Potter dan Weasley. Si anak kepala pitak dengan noda di dahinya yang sering dibilang "Anak-Yang-Bertahan-Hidup", Draco tak suka dengan tingkah sombong Potter yang selalu dipuja karena insiden kecil yang juga menorehkan noda di kepala pitak anak itu. Draco ingat sekali ia pernah menurunkan derajatnya dengan mengajak orang itu berteman dengannya dan apa yang ia dapat? Ia ditolak mentah-mentah seperti sampah.

Dan si rambut merah dari keluar miskin klan Weasley. Sungguh, apakah mereka bertiga sedang membentuk kelompok para pecundang? Lihat saja mereka, darah lumpur, darah pengkhianat, dan orang paling tak berguna.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Tanya Goyle yang kepalanya sedang celingak-celinguk mengitari Aula.

Draco tidak menjawab dan memilih untuk kembali berjalan. Tangannya terkepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya, ia benci dengan hatinya sendiri. Ia senang melihat kehadiran gadis itu tapi di saat bersamaan ia benci karena ia tahu kalau gadis itu berdarah kotor.

"Kenapa lama sekali datangnya, Drake?" Tanya Pansy yang langsung mengapitkan tangannya ke tangan Draco dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di tangan Draco saat Draco baru saja menempati kursinya di meja Slytherin.

Ia benci dengan Pansy. Sungguh! Gadis yang tak mempunyai harga diri, tak mempunyai otak, dan tak ada kejelasan mengapa sampai dilahirkan ke dunia. Tapi, Pansy adalah orang terdekatnya selain Crabbe dan Goyle. Setidaknya Pansy mempunyai kegunaan sedikit dari pada dua teman idiotnya. Pansy bisa memuaskannya di ranjang.

Hubungannya dan Pansy tidak jelas. Ia tak menganggap Pansy kekasihnya tapi ia akui kalau gadis itu sangat mempesona bermain di ranjang.

"Lihat itu! Si Darah Lumpur idiot sedang tertawa dengan dua orang kawan tak bergunanya. Apa coba yang mereka tertawakan? Hal-hal seperti si raksaksa Hagrid berjalan dengan High-heels?" Gurau Pansy yang masih melekatkan kepalanya di tangan Draco.

Bukan sekali dua kali Pansy mengejek Granger, bahkan rata-rata semua yang diucapkan Pansy terdengar masuk akal. Tapi tetap saja, Draco geram mendengar nama gadis yang disukainya diejek oleh orang lain. Hanya dia yang boleh memanggil Granger dengan sebutan Darah Lumpur, itupun untuk menyadarkan dia kalau darah mereka berbeda. Dia darah murni dan tentu saja ia tak boleh mencoreng darah yang selalu dijaga turun-temurun oleh leluhurnya.

"Mungkin." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Draco. Ia pun melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Pansy.

Selama sarapan sesekali mata Draco menatap Granger. Ia melihat Granger terus tertawa bersama sahabatnya seakan dunia sangat berpihak padanya. Demi Tuhan, setiap hari melihat gadis itu ia makin sadar kalau ia semakin mencintai gadis itu. Apakah ia harus pindah sekolah supaya merasionalkan pikirannya yang sudah rusak? Ke Dumstrang mungkin.

"Drake, kau tidak mendengar ucapanku?"

Ucapan apa? Memang Pansy tadi bertanya?

"Apa yang sedang kau perhatikan?" Tanya Pansy lagi, inilah yang paling Draco benci dari Pansy. Mulut Pansy tak bisa tenang bahkan hanya untuk satu detik. Dia terlalu banyak berbicara. Sangat menyebalkan.

"Kau sedang melihat Granger?"

Draco mengalihkan matanya dan menatap Pansy, tatapan mata tajam yang penuh dengan ketidaksukaan. Buta sekali Pansy kalau tidak melihat cahaya kebencian yang menyala di mata Draco. "Bukan urusanmu. Dan bisakah kau diam untuk sejenak?"

Ucapan dingin Draco direspon dengan cukup baik oleh Pansy. Ia mendadak bungkam dan hanya berbicara pada orang lain. Draco juga tidak menatap ke arah depannya lagi, tempat meja Griffindor. Ia tak mau memancing kecurigaan orang-orang, ia tak mau orang-orang bisa melihat tatapan kehangatan yang ia tujuan ke meja di seberang sana. Sekali lagi, ia tak mau mempermalukan nama keluarganya.

Hermione berjalan tergesa-gesa. Tiga buku besar ada dalam genggaman tangannya. Ia sudah betul-betul telat masuk kelas. Tadi ia terlalu asyik membaca di perpustakaan dan melupakan bahwa ia mempunyai kelas penting hari itu. Kelas Transfigurasi, pasti Profesor McGonnagal akan kecewa melihat ia datang terlambat. Bodoh sekali dia! Coba saja tadi ia mengiyakan ajakan Harry dan Ron untuk menunggu di Ruang rekreasi. Pasti dialah orang pertama yang mengingatkan mereka untuk bergegas sepuluh menit sebelum jam dimulai dan menjadi orang pertama yang tiba di kelas-seperti biasanya. Tapi, tadi ia mendadak ingin ke perpustakaan untuk meminjam beberapa buku untuk bacaan ringannya sebelum tidur dan entah ada angin apa, ia malah duduk di kursi perpustakaan dan mulai membaca bukunya hingga lupa waktu.

"Ah!" Jerit Hermione begitu buku yang dipegangnya berjatuhan di lantai koridor.

Hermione mendelik kesal pada orang yang sudah jelas sengaja menyenggol bahunya. "Apa maumu sebenarnya?" Tanya Hermione yang kini memungut buku-buku perpustakaan itu.

"Apa mauku Granger? Bukankah kau sudah tahu apa mauku dari dulu? Aku ingin dunia sihir tidak mempunyai penghuni menjijikan sepertimu, darah lumpur."

Darah Hermione sudah naik sampai ke ubun-ubun, ia mengepalkan tangannya siap untuk meninju hidung orang brengsek itu sampai patah. Kalau ia sangat membencinya kenapa ia selalu datang menganggunya? Kenapa tak dijauhinya saja dirinya?

"Kau ingin aku menghilang dari dunia sihir? Jangan harap! Kau terlalu berpikiran sempit. Otakmu sudah dicuci oleh keluargamu. Ingat prinsip utama dalam dunia sihir-oh ayahmu yang bekerja di kementrian pasti tahu, bukan? Biar aku ingatkan kembali kalau kau lupa atau kau belum tahu, Ingat kedudukan Muggle dan Penyihir dalam dunia sihir sudah sama derajatnya."

"Sama Granger? Cih, kalimat itu tentu saja sudah mencoreng klan keluarga penyihir tulen. Ingat, tempat asalmu bukan disini, kau hanya orang asing yang datang ke tempat ini. Kau berasal dari dunia muggle bukan dari dunia sihir dan sudah seharusnya kau tinggal di tempat kau berasal bukan di tempat suci ini."

"Aku memang keturunan Muggle Malfoy tapi ingatkan aku jika aku salah, bahkan aku mempunyai kemampuan sihir yang jauh lebih baik dari para darah murni sepertimu."

"Kau-"

"Apa aku salah? Mari kita lihat bukti, kau hanya urutan ketiga dalam siswa terbaik di Horgwart selama lima tahun berturut-turut. Urutan pertama aku dan urutan kedua Harry. Benar bukan? Bahkan darah muggle dan darah campuran saja bisa ada di atas darah murni. Kau butuh perjuangan ekstra untuk menyaingi kita berdua, Malfoy."

Seringai yang paling Hermione benci muncul di bibir Malfoy,"Prestasi sekolah tidak akan bisa merubah takdirmu sebagai darah lumpur."

Hermione makin mengepalkan tangannya, ia tahu perbincangan ini takkan selesai dengan cepat. Ia harus mengakhiri obrolan tak bermutu ini, ia sudah dikejar waktu! Ia tak mau membuat guru yang paling disukainya kecewa atas keteledorannya pada waktu.

"Terserah apa katamu, aku rasa aku tak mau membuang waktu berhargaku untuk membalas ucapan tak berpendidikan sepertimu, Mr. Malfoy sang darah murni idiot yang tak berguna."

Hermione langsung bergegas dari tempatnya, setengah berlari. Ia tak mempedulikan suara ejekan yang terdengar di belakangnya. Demi Tuhan, kenapa orang itu selalu menganggunya? Apa ia tak mempunyai pekerjaan lain yang lebih berguna?

"Kenapa kau bisa terlambat tadi?"Tanya Harry saat jam Transfigurasi sudah selesai.

Hermione menghela napas panjang, ia memasukkan peralatannya dalam tas sekolahnya. "Panjang ceritanya."

"Oh ayolah, Hermione. Kau bahkan bisa bercerita satu hari penuh tanpa jeda. Jadi apa yang membuat orang yang kutahu sangat menghargai waktu bisa terlambat masuk ke kelas Transfigurasi?" Kali ini Ron yang bertanya.

Hermione berjalan keluar kelas dengan tiga buku pinjaman di tangannya dan diapit oleh Harry dan Ron. Ia sebetulnya malas menceritakan kejadian memuakan tadi, mengingat keteledorannya, mengingat wajah Malfoy, kata-kata kasar yang diucapkan pria tak berperasaan ini tapi dua temannya ini memaksanya bercerita. Selama ini merekalah orang-orang yang paling sering mendengar curahan hatinya, dan tak ada salahnya kembali membagi kenangan buruk itu pada mereka.

"Malfoy? Lagi?" Harry menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin bercampur cemas.

"Kenapa dia selalu menganggumu? Apa dia tak bisa mencari orang lain untuk sasaran ejekannya selain kau Hermione? Maaf, tapi bukan hanya kau yang berdarah muggle disini. Kenapa dia terus menganggu kita?"

Hermione mengangkat bahunya ke atas,"Tahukah kau, Ron. Pertanyaanmu sama seperti pertanyaanku."

Harry tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan, mukanya serius sekali. Jarang sekali Hermione melihat mimik itu di wajah Harry, ketegangan bercampur ketakutan. "Ada apa Harry?"

"Aku curiga satu hal. Ah tapi mungkin itu cuma perasaanku saja. Lupakan."

"Hal apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa, Hermione. Bisakah kita kembali berjalan agar sampai ke Aula lebih cepat. Aku betul-betul lapar saat ini."

Mereka kembali berjalan, sesekali Hermione melihat wajah Harry yang masih diselimuti ketakutan. Apa yang sebenarnya ditakutkan Harry?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RnR, please?**

Ini adalah FF pertama buatanku setelah bertahun-tahun berkecimpung dalam dunia per-fanfic-an Harry Potter. Jujur ide cerita ini betul-betul kebetulan, maaf ya kalau ceritanya nggak sesuai dengan harapan kalian. Aku lagi nantang diri aku sendiri buat nulis FF karena aku pengen banget bisa nyelesaiin FF, selama ini aku selalu nulis tapi nggak pernah sampai tamat karena mendadak _mood_ buat nulis ilang gitu ajah. Moga aja buat yang ini nasibnya nggak sama kaya cerita-cerita aku sebelumnya yang udah kadarluasa.

Oh ya! Maaf kalau di chapter-chapter depan ceritanya makin ngaco. Hehe


	2. Chapter 2

**J.K. Rowling is the Owner of Harry Potter**

**I dont have anything just the story line, everything is belong to -The One and Only- J.K. Rowling**

**Just a simple story about my favorite paired in Harry Potter**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebelumnya makasih banget ya udah review Chapter sebelumnya. Chapter satu masih banyak kekurangan dan akan diedit sesegera mungkin.

Makasih banget ya! Ngeliat review kalian buat aku makin semangat ngelanjutin cerita yang dibikin sebelum tidur ini. Hehe

Dan makasih juga buat yang ngebaca cerita ini. Makasih atas waktu yang luangkan untuk membaca fanfic gaje ini. Hehe

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alurnya sedikit diubah. Voldemort sudah mati. Sirius Black masih hidup.**

**Chapter 2**

Draco memejamkan matanya berusaha untuk tertidur, sudah dua jam ia berusaha untuk terlelap tapi tidak juga membuahkan hasil. Pikirannya selalu melayang-layang ke wajah Granger. Senyuman Granger, raut kemarahan Granger, bahkan sampai tangis Granger yang paling ia benci. Melihat air mata Granger membuatnya marah apalagi ditambah kenyataan kalau pembuat air mata itu adalah dirinya sendiri.

"-_Mudblood."_ Draco ingat pertama kali ia mengucapkan hal itu di tahun pertamanya. Saat itu ia betul-betul kesal dengan sikap Granger yang sangat peduli dengan Potter. Ia ingin mendapatkan hal itu juga dari Granger, tapi bahkan ia rasa memimpikan tangan Granger ada dalam genggamannya saja sudah seperti mengharapkan matahari mempunyai kembaran.

Saat itu Granger menangis dan Draco tak bisa berbuat apapun selain kembali memanas-manasinya. Ia tidak bisa berhenti untuk mengejek Granger karena apa yang diucapkannya semua adalah kenyataan. Darah Granger kotor.

Awalnya Draco kira ia hanya menyukai Granger sesaat tapi kenyataan berkata lain, semakin ia melihat wajah cantik itu ia tahu kalau rasa cintanya makin berkembang cepat. Ia tak tahu cara mengendalikannya, ia tak tahu cara menghentikannya, semuanya terjadi begitu saja tanpa peringatan.

Ia akan uring-uringan satu malam jika ia tak berinteraksi dengan Granger walaupun isi percakapan mereka selalu sama, tentang perbedaan kasta. Tapi apa yang mau ia harapkan? Obrolan itu tepat untuknya, obrolan itu pun memperingatinya akan berhenti menyukai orang yang tak seharusnya disukainya.

Apa jadinya kalau ia melawan takdir ini? Apa jadinya kalau ia mendekati Granger sebagai seorang pria yang menyukainya sejak lama? Apa jadinya jika orangtuanya tahu tentang perasaannya? Apa jadinya jika ia membantah orangtuanya dan kabur bersama Granger? Apa jadinya kalau Granger menolaknya? Apakah ia akan gila?

Semua perkiraan-perkiraan itu berkelebat memenuhi pikirannya membuat kepalanya pusing. Oh ayolah, Malfoy! Kau bukan pria cengeng, kau bisa memiliki puluhan wanita yang jauh lebih cantik dari Granger, jauh lebih pintar dari Granger dan pastinya darahnya tak dialiri darah kotor seperti Granger.

Tapi siapa gadis selain Granger yang bisa mengisi hati bekunya? Si mulut besar Pansy? Hell no! Pansy jauh dari kriteria yang ia idamkan, dan bersama Pansy yang ada dipikirannya hanya menjauh dan menyingkir. Ia tak sudi berdekatan dengan gadis agresif tak berotak seperti Pansy. Siapa lagi? Astoria? Si gadis tingkat lima yang tergila-gila padanya? Jika dipikirkan masak-masak setidaknya Astoria berada dua tingkat lebih baik dari Pansy, ia tak banyak bicara, ia tak banyak bergosip, dan yang paling penting kemampuan sihirnya bisa dikategorikan lumayan. Tapi tetap saja Astoria juga tak masuk ke kriterianya, ia memang jauh lebih cantik dari Granger tapi hanya senyuman Granger yang mampu meluluhkan hatinya.

Dulu ia sempat berpikir tentang masa depan, masa yang akan dilaluinya tanpa Granger. Ia selalu memikirkan kalau ia akan mendapatkan wanita yang seratus kali lebih baik dari Granger tapi sekarang bahkan ia tak bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari senyum gadis itu. Ia ragu ia bisa melupakan Granger dalam hitungan bulan bahkan tahun. Rasa cintanya ini sudah lekat permanen, tak bisa dengan mudah dilepaskan. Bahkan dadanya sesak jika melihat Granger bersama orang lain. Potter masih menjadi musuh utamanya nomor satu, ia yakin sekali si kepala pitak itu menyimpan perasaan pada Granger. Oh ayolah! Ia tahu sekali tak ada persahabatan antara pria dan wanita.

Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apakah ia harus melepaskan nama baik keluarganya agar bisa dekat dengan Granger dan menerima semua hukuman terberat dari keluarganya? Ataukah ia harus tetap bertahan dengan cinta menyakitkan ini?

Ia benar-benar akan gila memikirkan itu semua. Selamat Granger, kau sudah membuat seorang Malfoy gila.

OoOoOo

Hermione menatap angkuh orang terakhir yang masuk ke kelas Ramuan, orang itu berjalan sengaja dengan tatapan sombongnya dengan kepala dinaikkan sedikit untuk menunjukkan kastanya. Kalau melihat dari jam Malfoy masuk ke kelas Ramuan yang ada di bawah tanah ini, Malfoy bisa dikatakan terlambat. Dia telat lima menit. Tapi Hermione tak berharap banyak, toh, ia sudah hapal sekali dengan perangai Profesor Snape yang selalu mengagung-agungkan anak-anak dari asramanya.

Profesor Snape menyuruh Malfoy berserta dua orang manusia bertubuh Troll yang setia bersamanya duduk di bangku kosong yang sialnya ada di belakang meja Hermione, Ron, dan Harry. Ia sebetulnya sangat suka pelajaran Ramuan, membuat bahan-bahan yang bisa berkhasiat banyak, mencium aroma rebusan di kualinya, dan melihat warna ramuan di kualinya. Sungguh indah. Ia ingin bersungguh-sungguh dalam pelajaran ini karena ia sudah menemukan minatnya dalam dunia sihir. Selama ini ia seakan tersesat dalam beragam impian yang masuk ke kepalanya tak terkontrol, ia senang semua pelajaran, tapi ia bingung menentukan cita-citanya. Ia terus berpegang teguh pada hapalan dari buku-bukunya melupakan tugasnya sebagai manusia, ia mempunyai banyak mimpi tapi ia tak mempunyai satupun cita-cita hidup.

Satu tahun yang lalu, saat Harry dan Ron asyik mengobrol tentang pekerjaan menyenangkan menjadi Auror, Hermione mendadak tersentak. Bahkan dua sahabatnya saja sudah mempunyai cita-cita. Saat Harry dan Ron bertanya akan jadi apa Hermione setelah lulus, Hermione hanya bungkam. Ia saja tak tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan itu.

Setelah percakapan kecil itu, Hermione mulai memantapkan dirinya pada pelajaran yang paling ia sukai. Transfigurasi. Tapi tak lama kemudian ia jatuh cinta pada pelajaran Ramuan, oke, memang ia jatuh cinta pada semua mata pelajaran. Tapi khusus untuk Ramuan sungguh berbeda. Untuk pertama kalinya, Hermione bisa merasakan keindahan dalam merebus bahan di kuali. Hermione pun langsung memiliki cita-cita untuk menjadi Healer-perawat.

"Astaga, kau lihat di depanku? Ada semak belukar yang terbuat dari DNA Mud-blood! Mataku bisa iritasi!" Bisik Malfoy yang suaranya masih bisa terdengar di telinga Hermione.

Hermione memilih diam, ia tak mau bereaksi banyak dalam ruangan ini. Ia sudah tahu dengan jelas bahwa percuma melawan Malfoy di kandang ular, karena sudah bisa dikatakan ia kalah total. Sial sekali dia, lima tahun berturut-turut harus berbagi ruangan di kelas Ramuan bersama Slytherin dan naasnya membawa Malfoy busuk itu.

"Oh lihatlah mataku, Goyle. Apa kau melihat mataku ternodai oleh kehadiran seseorang yang tak seharusnya ada di sini?"

Hermione menahan napasnya, ia mencoba melampiaskan kekesalannya pada kepalan tangan yang kini semakin erat.

Hermione memang tak berbicara tapi dua temannya itu tak bisa menahan kemarahannya. Mereka secara bersamaan menoleh ke belakang, "Tak bisakah kau menutup mulut tak bergunamu, brengsek!" Harry membentak Malfoy, semua kepala terarah padanya.

Hermione ikut menoleh ke belakangnya, Malfoy sedang menyeringai licik. Sungguh, pemandangan yang paling memuakkan. "Harry, tenanglah. Jangan membuat poin asrama kita kembali berkurang."

"Tapi, Mione. Dia memang pantas mendapatkan itu." Ron yang kali ini menjawab, Harry masih menatap Malfoy dengan tatapan ingin membunuh.

Profesor Snape mendekat, "Well, well, well. Kalian tentu ingat bukan aturan nomor satu setelah menginjak kelas ini, bukan? Tak boleh ada yang berbicara kecuali jika ditanya oleh guru. Dan kalian tentu sudah tahu apa hukumannya, bukan?"

"Tapi, Profesor mereka yang pertama kali me-"

"Cukup, Ms. Granger. Aku tak butuh alasan. Kesalahan kalian sudah sangat fatal, bahkan Mr. Potter yang terhormat ini bukan hanya berbicara di kelas tapi membentak murid lain dengan tak beralasan. Aku bahkan bisa mendengar nada ancaman dari suaranya, apa kau ingin menjadi preman kecil, Mr. Potter? Hm?"

Kepala Harry menggeleng, dia membalas tatapan tajam dari Profesor Snape dengan sama tajamnya. "Tidak, Profesor." Hermione bahkan bisa merasakan nada marah dalam suara Harry.

"Baguslah. Aku akan mengambil 20 poin masing-masing untuk Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, dan tentunya Ms. Granger. Khusus untuk Mr. Potter akan ditambah detensi setiap sabtu malam, kau diundang secara gratis ke ruanganku."

"Baik, Profesor." Masih ada nada kemarahan dalam suara Harry. Hermione melihat tangan Harry terkepal dengan sangat kuat.

Sudah tertebak bukan? Pasti yang akan diberi hukuman selalu yang tertindas, Hermione benar-benar tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Profesor Snape. Baiklah, Hermione tahu ia kepala asrama Slytherin dan sudah sepatutnya menjaga kehormatan nama asrama yang sudah dibawanya. Tapi dari kacamata Hermione, Profesor Snape terlalu maniak akan Slytherin. Fanatik. Orangtua Hermione pernah mengatakan seseorang yang terlalu fanatik itu sangat

berbahaya, malah bisa membawa pengaruh buruk. Persis seperti Profesor Snape yang mengajarkan anak-anaknya menjadi manja.

Profesor Snape boleh saja membanggakan anak-anak dari asramanya, tapi dengan sikapnya itu bukannya justru menjerumuskan anak-anak asramanya untuk berlaku semena-mena? Oh, Hermione tentu saja tahu tentang ajaran tingkah sombong dan licik yang sudah turun-temurun dijatuhkan dari Salazar Slytherin. Tapi, apakah peringai buruk tidak bisa diubah dengan adanya perkembangan zaman?

Hermione yakin tentu saja bisa ,hanya saja orang-orang dari Slytherin menutup mata untuk itu semua. Otak mereka sudah terlalu banyak dicuci.

Hermione tak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia merasa bersalah sekali. Harry dan Ron sigap sekali membantunya, membuat dirinya merasa canggung. Harry dan Ron bukan hanya sekali dua kali membantunya menghadapi Malfoy, setiap hari mereka selalu ada untuk Hermione. Mereka seperti dua malaikat yang dikirim Tuhan untuk menjaganya dari serangan Iblis.

Tangan kiri Hermione memegang tangan kanan Harry, berharap emosi Harry akan reda. Tangan Harry sudah dingin sekali, seberapa kuat tadi Harry mengenggam tangannya?

Hermione memang tak berbuat banyak, tapi setidaknya dengan perilakunya ini tatapan kemarahan Harry berangsur-angsur mulai reda. Bahkan Harry tersenyum kepadanya dengan tangannyalah kini yang digenggam Harry.

"Thanks," Bisiknya dengan suara sangat pelan, bahkan mungkin Ron tak bisa mendengarnya.

Hermione tidak menjawab. Ia tak tahu apa maksud Harry dengan kata itu, yang jelas ia tahu kalau tangannya berada di tangan yang sangat tepat saat ini.

OoOoOoO

Draco Malfoy menahan napas beratnya, tangannya serasa ingin meninju pemuda di hadapannya. Ia butuh menghajar orang yang memegang tangan Granger. Dan apa itu tadi? Granger bahkan tersenyum padanya! Senyuman yang tak pernah sudi hadir untuknya, senyuman yang selalu Draco bayangkan dalam mimpinya, senyuman yang lain. Draco tahu arti senyuman itu lain, Draco tidak bodoh. Tapi sungguh, ia tak mau mengakui kenyataan itu. Granger tak boleh menjadi milik siapapun, Granger itu miliknya!

Ia sudah lama sekali mencintai Granger, ia sudah lama memendam perasaannya ini menjadi bisu. Bahkan ia mencintai Granger sebelum ia menginjakan kakinya di Hogwarts. Sudah lama bukan? Ya, terlalu lama. Draco sekarang paham bahwa mencintai dalam kebisuan itu sangat menyakitkan, melihat gadis pujaannya tersenyum pada pria lain membuat amarahnya berkobar. Sungguh, cinta sudah membuat otaknya tak waras.

Ia ingat dulu awal mula ia mencintai Granger, awal mula ia bertemu dengan gadis yang mempunyai rambut semak. Saat itu ia dan Ibunya sedang berbelanja keerluan sekolah di Diagon Alley, Draco yang tak betah hanya diam di satu tempat akhirnya pergi ke tempat lain.

Di jalan ia bertemu dengan seseorang gadis kecil yang menenteng banyak sekali buku dalam genggamannya, senyum gadis itu seakan menghentikan putaran bumi.

Draco saat itu sadar bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Bahkan Draco yang saat itu tak tahu asal-usul gadis itu bisa mengobrol dengannya. Obrolan mereka satu paham. Gadis itu sangat pintar, ia banyak berbicara tapi tidak membuat Draco lelah. Setiap kata dari gadis kecil itu seakan membawa Draco melayang ke dimensi lain.

Tapi kebahagiaan Draco tidak dapat bertahan lama, gadis itu tiba-tiba berbicara sesuatu yang menohok hatinya. Menampar jiwanya. "Aku sama sekali tak menyangka ada dunia selain yang aku tempati."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku kelahiran muggle."

Dunia Draco mendadak berhenti, senyum yang sedaritadi mengembang di wajahnya hilang mendadak. Draco tak berkomentar, ia memilih untuk lari dari tempatnya berada. Ia tak mau Ibu dan Ayahnya menangkap basah dirinya sedang mengobrol dengan orang golongan bawah. Golongan asing yang tak sepantasnya ada di dunianya.

Draco memang sangat membenci kenyataan tapi lewat kenyataan itulah yang mengenalkan arti cinta padanya. Cinta yang tak pernah ia lihat dari mata Ayahnya ke Ibunya. Draco bersungguh-sungguh mencintai Granger.

Seandainya pun ada alat pemutar balik waktu dan ia mempunyai kesempatan agar melupakan kenangan tentang Granger, Draco akan menghancurkan itu. Draco akan merusaknya.

Harry Potter kini menjadi penghalang cintanya. Sejak tahun lalu ia sadar bahwa tatapan mata si kepala pitak itu lain ke Granger tapi Draco bisa bernapas lega karena toh Granger tak melihat arti kesungguhan tatapan itu.

Tapi kini, kenyataan lain menghentaknya. Ia betul-betul tak mau mengakui kenyataan itu tapi otaknya terus bermain pada tatapan Granger beberapa menit lalu. Tatapan yang sama dengan tatapan Potter, tatapan yang sama dengan dirinya sat memandang Granger. Granger sudah jelas mencintai Potter. Tidak ada keraguan soal itu.

Kalau mereka berdua saling mencintai, lalu bagaimana dengan nasibnya? Bagaimana dengan nasib cintanya? Ia tahu bahwa Granger terlarang tapi ia sungguh butuh memilikinya. Ia ingin Granger hanya menjadi miliknya. Persetan dengan nama keluarga, hatinya sudah terlalu lama menjadi pesakitan tak berguna. Pilihan yang ada di tangannya ada dua, dan ia sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk menganggalkan nama keluarga dan mengejar Granger. Ia tak peduli dengan reaksi Ayahnya nanti karena saat itu kebutuhan hatinya jauh lebih penting. Ia tak mau Granger menjadi milik siapapun apalagi jika Granger menjadi milik Potter.

Perihal Granger yang akan sulit untuk didapatkan apalagi ia yakin sekali Granger benci sepenuh hati padanya ingin ia kesampingkan dulu. Fokus utamanya adalah mendekatkan diri ke Granger, melepaskan topeng busuk yang selalu hadir di depan gadis itu. Ia ingin menjadi dirinya sendiri. Granger mungkin takkan suka, tapi ia memegang prinsip bahwa wanita itu senang didekati. Semakin banyak ia mendekati Granger, kesempatan ia memiliki Granger semakin besar.

Jadi, sekarang. Ia harus ucapkan selamat tinggal pada nama yang sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya selama 16 tahun ini. Selamat tinggal, Malfoy!

Ia juga yakin sekali akan dicoret namanya dalam daftar silsilah keluarga murni. Tapi peduli apa dia? Yang ia butuhkan saat ini hanya Granger. Semua hal selain Granger hanya akan menjadi kegelapan di tengah cahaya Granger. Ia sudah dibutakan oleh cinta. Tapi sekali lagi, peduli apa dia? Status darah tidak penting lagipula ia masih normal dengan mencintai seorang manusia, bukan seorang hantu, raksaksa, manusia serigala, atau vampir. Granger masih masuk ke dalam golongan manusia normal.

OoOoOoO

Harry menutup memandang ke sekeliling perpustakaan, suasananya sangat hening, dan hanya ada beberapa manusia yang menginjakkan kakinya di akhir pekan ini, melewati kehangatan matahari yang tersaji di luar sana.

Hermione Granger saat ini sedang memfokuskan diri pada buku yang tergeletak manis di meja bundar yang sudah disediakan perpustakaan, tentu saja Hermione tak tahu ada seorang pria yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kau terlihat serius sekali."

Hermione agak tersentak mendengar suara Harry, ia mendongakan matanya dan langsung tersenyum menatap Harry,"Kau tahu kau hampir membuat jantungku lepas!"

"Salah sendiri kau hanya fokus pada bukumu itu."

"Harry, kita itu siswa. Dan tugas siswa nomor satu adalah belajar. Jadi, aku hanya menjalankan tugas wajib yang memang sudah sepatutnya dilakukan oleh pelajar."

"Tapi tidak dengan mengurung diri di perpustakaan dan mengabaikan sinar matahari di luar. Hermione jarang sekali ada matahari di langit kota ini, dan kau malah sibuk dengan buku-bukumu? Oh, ayolah!"

Hermione menutup bukunya, tangannya kini terlipat di bawah dadanya, alisnya terangkat satu,"Oke, jadi sekarang apa maumu?"

Harry mengetukan jari telunjuk kanannya di bawah dagu, "Hmm... Bagaiman kalau kita jalan-jalan di sekitar danau?"

"Untuk?"

Harry mengangkat bahunya,"Hanya untuk menikmati musim semi yang akan menghadirkan musim panas."

"Oke, baiklah. Tapi kemana Ron?"

"Dia sedang sibuk berdebat dengan Dean soal keunggulan Sepak Bola dan Quiditch." Kata Harry yang sejujurnya bohong. Ia jujur tak tahu ada dimana Ron saat ini tapi ia sungguh tak ingin bertemu Ron saat ini, setidaknya tidak dengan Hermione di sisinya. Ia hanya ingin berdua dengan Hermione. Menyampaikan sesuatu yang selama setahun ini ia simpan rapi dalam kotak pandora di hatinya.

Pepatah tidak ada persahabatan antara pria dan wanita sungguh bekerja untuknya. Ia mencintai Hermione.

Hermione bukan hanya sebagai sahabatnya, Hermione lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Hermione yang selalu ada untuknya membuat Harry luluh. Hanya Hermione yang mengerti jalan pikirannya. Tentu saja Ron juga mengerti tapi Hermione-lah yang lebih peka.

Selama ini Harry selalu menjadi sorotan dimana-mana."Anak-Yang-Bertahan-Hidup", itulah julukan yang hampir digunakan semua orang ketika melihat dirinya. Ia tak menyukai julukan itu sama sekali karena julukan itu mengingatkannya kembali pada malam dimana orangtuanya bersedia mati untuk melindunginya. Semua orang menatap Harry dengan pandangan kagum, Harry tak tahu maksud kekaguman mereka. Ia tak berbuat apa-apa waktu itu, orangtuanyalah yang melawan Voldemort. Sudah seharusnya orang yang mereka kagumi itu bukan dia tapi orangtuanya.

Bersyukurlah dia memiliki sahabat seperti Ron dan Hermione, sahabat yang selalu ada di sampingnya, sahabat yang tak mempedulikan anggapan orang-orang tentang tittlenya sebagai anak-yang-terkenal. Hermione dan Ron setia ada di sampingnya, membangun mental Harry menjadi seperti saat ini.

Jujur setahun yang lalu saat ia sadar akan perasaannya pada Hermione ia takut akan satu hal, ia takut kalau Hermione akan menjauh. Ia tak mau kehilangan sahabatnya. Makanya, ia menyembunyikan perasaan ini rapat-rapat. Tapi kemudian, saat kembali melihat Hermione di tahun keenamnya ini, Harry yakin akan perasaannya. Apalagi setelah ia menceritakan keluh kesah perasaannya pada bapak baptisnya-Sirius Black, Harry makin memantapkan hatinya untuk bicara terus terang dengan Hermione.

Sirius bilang kalau Harry mengulur-ulur waktu untuk bilang yang sebenarnya pada Hermione, dia harus menerima risiko Hermione akan bersama pria lain.

Dan beberpa minggu yang lalu, Harry sadar bahwa bukan hanya dia yang menykai Hermione. Draco Malfoy juga! Harry tak tahu bagaimana cara kerja Malfoy sampai bisa jatuh cinta pada seorang yang selalu dihinanya, tapi Harry tahu dengan persis tingkah Malfoy yang menganggu Hermione itu adalah bentuk interaksi yang hanya dapat Malfoy miliki. Mulut Malfoy terus mengejek Hermione tapi matanya menunjukkan sorot lain, sorot yang selama ini selalu ia tunjukkan pada Hermione.

Boleh saja Malfoy menyukai Hermione tapi yang jelas Harry tahu kalau sampai dunia kiamat pun, Hermione takkan sudi menerima Malfoy.

Tapi seharusnya ia berterima kasih pada Malfoy, berkat Malfoy-lah dia memiliki keberanian untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Hermione.

Jalan Hermione tiba-tiba berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang, tempat Harry berdiri. "Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanyanya tetap dengan senyuman manisnya.

Harry menarik napasnya panjang-panjang. Sesulit inikah rasanya menyatakan perasaan cinta? Ia merasa berada di tengah-tengah antara jalur kematian dan kehidupan.

"Hermione," Akhirnya Harry bisa berkata, ia juga langsung mengambil kedua tangan Hermione. Tangan yang lembut dan ingin selalu ia genggam.

"Harry ap-"

"Aku ingin bicara jujur. Aku... Aku..."

"Aku apa Harry? " Oh Hermione, kenapa dia bisa tertawa di situasi seperti ini?

"Aku suka padamu."


	3. Chapter 3

**J.K. Rowling is the Owner of Harry Potter**

**I dont have anything just the story line, everything is belong to -The One and Only- J.K. Rowling**

**Just a simple story about my favorite paired in Harry Potter**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC**

**Chapter ini didedikasikan buat :**

**FairYuzka, dlcandyblue, esposa malfoy, Selvinakusuma1, Claudie, Guest, AdeLwizz, My Lovely, Guest, chika nate granger, luluk minam cullen, bubbleshen.**

**Makasih ya buat review kalian :))**

**Buat AdeLweizz : Makasih ya atas masukannya. Aku juga ngerasa gitu sih, nanti aku coba perbaiki lagi. Harap maklum ya soalnya aku masih newbie**

**Buat Bubbleshen : Ginny nanti keluar dengan sendirinya kok :))**

**Oh ya sama buat yang ngefollow, ngefav cerita ini makasih banget ya. **

**Sama buat Silent Reader, makasih juga ya udah baca cerita aku. **

**Oh ya sama satu lagi kalo kalian berkenan kunjungi aku ya di akun reneemiraille di wattpad. Makasih. :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

_"Aku suka padamu.."_

Tiga kata yang masih tak terbayang dalam imajinasi terliar Hermione diucapkan oleh Harry Potter. Harry Potter menyatakan cinta pada sahabatnya. Harry menyebutkan tiga kata itu padanya. Pada_nya_ .Bukankah itu lelucon terburuk yang pernah diciptakan.

Hermione sering membaca Roman yang berbau picisan murahan, dan hampir setengah roman itu berisikan kisah cinta antara sepasang sahabat bahkan ada yang menyebutkan frasa,"Tidak ada persahabatan murni antara pria dan wanita". Bukankah itu gila? Maksudnya, Sahabat tidak bisa jadi cinta. Itu harga mati. Itu hakikatnya. Ia takkan pernah bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya sahabatnya bisa menjadi cinta, belahan jiwa, dan separuh hidupnya. Itu hal paling aneh yang bisa ia bayangkan.

Hermione hanya bungkam, keadaan jadi seratus kali lebih kikuk dari biasanya. Situasi aneh mengingat Hermione dan Harry tidak pernah kehabisan bahan perbincangan. Kepala Harry terus memandang lekat ke arah Hermione meminta kepastian yang masih menganggu di hati Hermione . Setelah jeda beberapa saat yang rasanya sudah seperti seabad, Hermione mengangkat wajahnya yang sedaritadi menunduk memandang telapak tangannya yang dingin karena gugup, "Harry..." Katanya sangat pelan tapi untungnya bisa ditangkap telinga Harry.

Hermione menggigit bibirnya bingung, astaga menjawab pertanyaan Harry adalah hal yang tersulit yang hadir dalam hidupnya bahkan soal terumit Arithmancy dari Profesor Vektor saja tidak membuatnya kebingungan.

Apa yang harus ia jawab?

Menerimanya?

Tapi itu akan aneh karena sampai kapanpun Harry hanya akan jadi sahabatnya bukan kekasihnya.

Menolaknya?

Ini lebih serius lagi akibatnya. Bisa jadi hubungannya dan Harry takkan pernah sama lagi.

Setelah kumpulan detik menggenang jadi menit Hermione meneruskan jawabannya berharap jawaban itu yang paling baik untuk sementara waktu ini, "Ini terlalu cepat, Harry. Beri aku waktu untuk berpikir."

"Berapa lama?"

"Beberapa minggu mungkin, atau satu bulan kurasa. Aku ingin memantapkan semuanya dulu, Harry. Maksudku ini terlalu cepat."

Harry mengangguk, menarik tangan Hermione yang dingin dalam genggamannya dengan mata hijau dalam bingkainya menatap Hermione lembut. Tatapan yang membuat Hermione tenang dalam sekejap.

"Aku akan membuatmu yakin untuk menerimaku." Genggaman tangan Harry makin kuat ketika mengucapkan kalimat itu seperti mempertahankan keyakinan dan kepercayaan diri.

"Tapi bisakah kau berjanji satu hal padaku?"

"Tenang Hermione. Persahabatan kita takkan berubah dengan apapun jawaban yang terujar dari mulutmu. Persahabatan kita adalah komitmen, bukan? Dan seperti yang sering kau bilang, _Persahabatan itu harga mati_. Walaupun aku tak terlalu mengerti dengan definisi harga mati itu, tapi persahabatan kita takkan berakhir."

Bibir Hermione terangkat keatas membentuk senyuman yang beberapa menit ini tak ia keluarkan. Rasanya begitu lega saat Harry memberi jawaban yang sesuai dengan pertanyaan yang belum ia keluarkan. Harry mengenalnya dengan begitu baik, bahkan di beberapa kesempatan Harry lebih mengenalnya daripada dirinya sendiri. Aneh bukan?

Tapi memang itulah yang terjadi.

"Oh ya, satu hal lagi, Harry-"

"Aku takkan memberitahu Ron, Mione. Tenang saja." Lagi-lagi Harry bisa membacanya. Apa otaknya begitu transparan di mata hijau indah Harry?

OoOoOo

Hermione adalah orang terakhir yang keluar dari pelajaran Transfigurasi karena tadi ia bertanya tentang beberapa hal yang masih belum ia mengerti dalam pelajaran Profesor McGonagal. Sebenarnya ia sudah paham, tapi ia perlu bertanya dengan sedetail mungkin. Hermione jelas ingat tentang kalimat indah dalam dunia muggle yang selalu mengikuti jejaknya, "Semakin banyak bertanya semakin bertambah ilmu".

Berhubung hari ini Harry dan Ron ada jadwal latihan Quidditch untuk persiapan pertandingan melawan Slytherin awal bulan nanti, maka mereka tidak menunggu Hermione di depan pintu kelas seperti biasanya.

Tapi ada hal aneh yang belum bisa dicerna oleh otak jeniusnya.

Draco Malfoy dengan angkuhnya bersandar tepat di dinding sebelah pintu keluar, tangannya ia lipat di bawah dada dengan kaki menyilang menandakan superiotas yang selalu ia junjung tinggi. "Kau sudah selesai?" Itulah pertanyaannya ketika sadar Hermione sudah keluar. Sangat aneh, Malfoy bisa berbicara padanya tanpa embel-embel kata kesayangannya dan bahkan ia tersenyum. TERSENYUM. Pada_nya._

"Apa maumu Malfoy?" Hermione bertanya tanpa sudi menatap balik wajah memuakan Draco.

"Aku sudah mencoba untuk ramah, tak bisakah kau juga bersikap sedikit lebih ramah padaku, Granger?"

Hermione menatap mata Malfoy setajam yang mampu matanya lalukan,"Jika kau ingin jawaban yang sesuai dengan kondisi kita, aku akan menjawab tidak, Malfoy."

"_Bloody Hell, a_pa kau sebegitu membenciku?"

"Kau bertanya seakan kau peduli saja, Ferret. Berapa kali kuberitahu padamu, aku bukan hanya benci tapi muak melihat wajah menjijikanmu. Jadi, bisakah sekarang kita sudahi percakapan konyol ini? Aku tak sudi menghabiskan waktu untuk berbicara tanpa makna denganmu."

Hermione berbalik dan hendak berjalan menjauh tapi lagi-lagi sikap Malfoy jadi aneh, ia menarik tangan Hermione menahannya supaya tak pergi. Sekarang apalagi? Sungguh, saat ini suasana hatinya belum siap untuk bertengkar.

"Astaga Draco, tanganmu sudi memegang tanganku? Kau tidak lupa bukan dengan status darah yang kau dan seluruh keluargamu yang hina dewakan?"

"Jangan kau membawa masalah keluarga di depanku, Granger." Nah, ini baru Draco Malfoy yang Hermione kenal. Malfoy dengan tatapan dingin yang dilingkupi garis wajah angkuh.

"Kau melarangku membahas keluargamu sementara kau bisa selalu mengina keluargaku, Malfoy? Kau terlalu naif. Kau hiprokrit sejati. Oh, apa ayahmu yang sinting dan gila uang itu tahu anak tunggal kesayangannya memegang pergelangan tangan darah kotor sepertiku dan menahanku untuk tidak menjauh darinya? Ayahmu mungkin akan terserang penyakit kejiwaan yang hebat. Percayalah itu, Malfoy"

Semakin Hermione berbicara tentang ayahnya, Draco semakin mengencangkan eratannya pada pergelangan tangan Hermione. "Jangan kau coba menghina ayahku, brengsek."

"Wow, sekarang kau sudah menemukan kosakata baru sebagai penganti ucapan kata favoritmu untuk menghinaku, Malfoy? Apa ayahmu akan menentangmu?"

"Jangan bicarakan tentang Ayahku disini, Granger."

"Oh, apakah kau takut? Kau takut Ayahmu sadar kalau kau itu sama pengecutnya dengan dia, huh?"

Draco menggeram, matanya siap untuk meledak, "Ayahku bukan pengecut."

"Hanya kau yang berbicara seperti itu Malfoy tapi kenyataannya seluruh dunia sihir tahu ayahmu adalah seorang pengecut kelas satu."

"Hentikan menyebut ayahku seperti itu."

"Kau merasa terhina? Itu tandanya ayahmu memang penge-"

Perkataan Hermione belum selesai tapi Draco melepaskan tangan kanannya yang menempel di tangan Hermione dan melayangkan tangan itu tepat ke wajah Hermione. Sangat kencang. Seperti ia mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menamparnya. Tamparan kencang itu pasti akan meninggalkan jejak di pipinya.

Malfoy memang menyebalkan tapi ia tak pernah menampar ataupun melakukan hal yang berbau fisik, biasanya Hermione yang selalu bertindak. Ia ingat ia pernah meninju wajah memuakan Malfoy di tingkat empat. Tapi apa tamparan itu balas dendam atas perlakuan yang sudah Hermione lakukan?

Hebat sekali Malfoy membuat tingkat kebencian Hermione padanya sudah tahap yang paling tinggi. Hermione merasa terhina. Ia belum pernah ditampar oleh siapapun, bahkan oleh orangtuanya. Dan sekarang ia dihadiahi sebuah tamparan kencang oleh musuh bebuyutannya. Well, itu keterlaluan.

"Sekarang kau berani main fisik padaku, huh? Kau menjijikan!"

"Granger, ak-"

Hermione tak peduli lagi ucapan apa yang akan dikeluarkan oleh Malfoy. Ia benar-benar merasa terhina. Ia lebih memilih untuk secepatnya menjauh dari jangkauan Malfoy . Wajah Malfoy kini tak ubahnya muntahan yang menjijikan. Kebencian ini sudah tak terbendung lagi. Mungkin kiamat pun takkan mengakhiri kebencian ini. Karena rasa bencinya pada Malfoy sudah menjalar dalam semua aliran darahnya, seluruh saraf di otaknya. Kebenciannya sudah final.

OoOoOo

Merlin, apa yang sudah ia lakukan?

Kenapa ia bisa kelepasan kontrol seperti itu?

Kenapa ia malah menampar Granger?

Draco yakin kelipatan benci Granger padanya sudah menanjak sampai tahap tak terhingga, bahkan ia sendiri takkan pernah memaafkan dirinya, tangannya, dan emosinya karena sudah menampar Granger.

Tapi, apa semuanya salahnya juga?

Well, bukan bermaksud membela diri, Draco tahu ia memang sudah kelewatan dan sudah ia katakan bukan, ia takkan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri tapi kalau dilihat dari runtutan kejadian Granger-lah yang memercikan api perang lebih dulu. Granger berani mengina keluarganya, menjelek-jelekan ayahnya di hadapannya.

Ia memang tak lama ini sudah berkomitmen untuk melepaskan embel-embel nama Malfoy yang sudah melekat di hidupnya selama ia hidup hanya untuk mendekati Granger. Tapi saat Granger menghina ayahnya, itu sudah tak bisa ditolerir. Walaupun ia sangat tahu kepribadian ayahnya bobrok, ia tak pernah menganggap ayahnya seburuk itu. Demi Merlin, ia tetap ayahnya. Ayah yang mendidiknya dan membesarkannya. Hormat Draco takkan pernah hilang buat ayahnya. Itu mutlak.

Sekarang keputusan apa yang harus ia ambil?

Tetap mengejar Granger meskipun hati gadis itu sekeras batu dan jangan lupakan omongan yang menjelekan ayahnya. Walaupun Granger adalah cintanya tapi dia hanya orang luar dalam keluarga dinginnya. Granger tak berhak memberi kata pengecut itu pada ayahnya. Ayahnya jauh lebih pemberani dari siapapun yang pernah Draco kenal. Ayahnya sejuta kali lebih pemberani darinya yang menjadi pengecut nomor satu di hadapan Granger. Ya, dialah pengecutnya. Dia manusia dengan nama tengah pengecut. Dracolah yang pengecut bukan ayahnya!

"Drake, ada apa denganmu?" Tubuh menjijikan Pansy bergesekan dengan kulitnya.

Draco bungkam dan tetap melanjutkan pemikirannya tak peduli dengan bisingnya ruang rekreasi Slytherin di jam malam seperti ini yang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Crabe dan Goyle bersemangat dengan makanan mereka yang Draco tak mau tahu apa itu. Blaise yang sibuk mendekati Astoria, gadis cantik tingkat empat yang sebetulnya daritadi mencuri perhatian pada Draco. Dan anak-anak lain yang sibuk dengan tugas mereka.

Draco sebenarnya ingin melepas tangan Pansy dari tubuhnya, dan beranjak dari sofa pergi ke tempat yang lebih tenang untuk menjernihkan dirinya. Memutuskan apa hal yang tepat baginya. Keluarga atau cinta? Putaran itu tak tahu akan berhenti dimana. Mengambil satu keputusan berati mengorbankan hal lain, dan risikonya bisa saja ia gagal total di kehidupannya.

Pansy terus membisikan kata-kata ke telinga Draco yang tak tersampaikan ke otak Draco yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Alasan berada disini adalah agar Draco sadar akan kehidupannya, dan tentu saja Pansy bertugas untuk menyadarkannya dia itu siapa. Kalau Draco gagal dengan Granger pasti Pansy yang akan menjadi pendampingnya. Orangtuanya dan Pansy bahkan sudah merencanakan pertunangan ketika mereka lulus dari Hogwarts, tentu saja pertunangan yang harus Draco setujui meskipun hatinya terus menolak.

Apa ia menyerah saja pada Granger?

Granger toh membencinya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bersama dengan orang yang membencinya?

Draco sudah mempunyai Pansy, bukan?

Lagipula, Mom selalu berkata tentang cinta hadir karena terbiasa. Well, Draco tak tahu wujud cinta seperti itu karena Mom dan Dad tak pernah menunjukan gelaja saling mencintai meskipun belasan tahun menjalani rumah tangga tapi bukan berati omongan Mom salah, bukan?

Cinta bisa saja terjadi karena biasa asalkan ia bersungguh-sungguh mencobanya.

Kalaupun bersama Pansy tak berhasil, ia masih memiliki Astoria. Astoria menyukainya. Saat semua pria melotot ke arahnya karena kecantikannya tak terkecuali Blaise-sahabatnya yang lumayan bisa diandalkan, Astoria lebih memilih melirik Draco dan jujur saja Astoria juga hebat di ranjang walaupun tak seperti Pansy.

Omong-omong soal Blaise, mari lupakan soal dia. Saat ini bukan zamannya mengalah pada sahabat. Hah, kenapa ia berbicara seolah ia akan berakhir dengan Astoria?

Kemana semangatnya untuk mengejar Granger?

Kemarin ia sudah bertekad untuk mendekati Granger dan sekarang ia sudah menyerah pada Granger?

Tidak konsisten adalah ciri menonjol dari seorang pengecut.

Draco tak bisa menentukan pilihan.

Semuanya hal yang akan terjadi, ia serahkan pada tangan takdir.

Pasrah juga adalah salah satu ciri pengecut, bukan?

Ya, Draco memang pengecut. Dan Draco akan membawa kata itu kemanapun.

OoOoOo

"Mione ada apa denganmu? Kenapa pipimu memerah seperti itu tadi? Kau habis menangis? Ceritakan Hermione, apa yang terjadi?"

Seperti biasa Ginny selalu berbicara tanpa bisa dikontrol. Ginny sangat cemas padanya. Ketika Ginny melihat Hermione masuk ruang rekreasi dengan bekas merah yang menodai pipinya, ia langsung bertindak seperti Mom yang berbicara sangat cepat, menanyakan hal-hal dengan paksa. Saat itu Hermione bilang ke Ginny untuk membiarkannya istirahat dulu, alasan yang bisa menghindarkannya dari Ginny.

Tapi, Ginny tak semudah itu dijauhi. Ginny tetap setia menunggu di ruang rekreasi sampai Hermione keluar untuk jam makan malam. Oh, dan sialnya, Harry dan Ron juga ada disana. Merlin, apa yang harus ia katakan? Memberitahu Harry dan Ron tentang tindakan tak termaafkan Malfoy padanya siang tadi? Tapi bukankah itu makin menyulut api yang tengah berkobar?

Hermione sudah muak dengan perang mulut yang terjadi antara ia, Harry, Ron melawan tingkah angkuh Malfoy. Ia ingin perang itu berakhir.

"Pipi Hermione memerah, Ginny? Hermione katakan apa yang terjadi? Apa itu ulah Malfoy? Kau ingin aku membalasnya? "

"Harry, itu bukan masalah besar, sungguh!"

"Tapi kau disakiti oleh pria sinting itu!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Harry. Jadi, bisakah kau tenang?"

Ron yang lumayan sering diam akhir-akhir ini mengambil suara, "Hermione benar, Harry. jangan biarkan emosi menguasaimu." Well, Hermione cukup terkesan dengan ucapan bijak Ron. Kau bisa bayangkan itu? Ron yang selalu bertindak ceroboh kini memberi nasihat bijak. Kemajuan pesar, Ron!

"Jadi sekarang kau membela Ferret dungu itu, Ron? Kau sudah melupakan hinaannya tentang keluargamu?"

"Aku tidak membelanya, Harry. Sampai kiamat terjadipun aku takkan pernah memaafkanya. Tapi, bisakah kau tenang dulu dan biarkan Hermione menceritakan apa yang terjadi? Kau terlalu emosi Harry."

"Tapi sudah jelas bukan Hermione begini karena Malfoy sialan. Katakan Hermione, apa yang pria itu lakukan? Ia memukulmu atau menamparmu hingga pipimu memerah?"

Tubuh Hermione dingin. Skak mat. Tanpa harus berbicara, Harry sudah bisa membacanya. Bahkan orang gila pun tahu merah di pipinya itu bekas tamparan. Dan orang buta pasti tahu siapa yang menamparnya. Itu sudah sangat terbaca.

"Aku tak ingin membicarakannya." Tukas Hermione tanpa sekalipun memandang mata hijau Harry.

"Tapi, Hermione -"

"Harry, kalau Hermione bilang tak mau membicarakannya kau tidak berhak memaksanya." Ginny yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Harry kini berkomentar.

"Tapi-"

"Harry, sudahlah. Aku letih sungguh."

Kali ini kalimat itu berhasil membungkam mulut panik Harry, tapi justru tindakan lain yang Harry lakukan. Harry memeluknya sangat erat. Betul, pelukan ini yang ia butuhkan. Hermione membalas pelukan itu dan menidurkan kepalanya di dada bidang Harry yang terus berdebar kencang. Kehangatan ini yang bisa menetralisir emosinya. Ia tak tahu apa jadinya hidup tanpa ada Harry di sisinya.

Harry yang ia butuhkan.

Apa ia harus menerima Harry?

"Aku ke aula dulu." Ginny melepas kesunyiaan. Hermione mengangkat sedikit wajahnya melihat wajah Ginny. Mata Ginny berkaca-kaca saat melihat pelukannya dan Harry.

Ah, Hermione melupakan satu hal. Selama ini ia selalu memikirkan dirinya sendiri dan mengacuhkan keadaan sekitar. Ia sudah tahu dari dulu tentang cinta terpendam Ginny untuk Harry. Ginny memang tak pernah menyebut secara gamblang perasaannya tapi tindakan Ginny yang menjelaskan segalanya.

Ia sangat menyayangi Ginny. Ginny sudah seperti adik yang tak pernah ia miliki. Selain Harry dan Ron, Ginnylah orang yang membuatnya ia tertawa dan tersenyum.

Hermione tak mau menyakiti Ginny.

Ia tak ingin Ginny kecewa melihat Harry dan dirinya bersama.

Lalu, keputusan apa yang tepat untuk mengakhiri semua ini?

Semuanya mempunyai risiko besar. Apa ia harus menunggu bisikan takdir tentang jawaban yang tepat untuk putaran ini?

OoOoOo

**Chapter ini membosankan nggak sih?**

**Maaf ya kalau kalian jenuh baca cerita ini. **

**Akhirnya cerita ini diupdate lagi setelah sekian lama. Maaf ya lama update, aku bingung mau lanjutin cerita kayak gimana. Idenya bener-bener udah ilang. Terus kemarin aku baca cerita ini lagi, baru deh berani nulis lanjutannya.**

**oh ya, maaf ya kalo ceritanya nggak sesuai ekspetasi kalian, membosankan, dan alurnya kelambatan. Maaf ya.**

**Oh ya dan makasih buat yang bersedia baca. Kalian itu inspirasi aku. :))**

**Sekali lagi Makasih ya.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter empat**

**J.K. Rowling is the Owner of Harry Potter**

**I dont have anything just the story line, **

**Everything is belong to -The One and Only- J. **

**Just a simple story about my favorite pair in Harry Potter**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entah kenapa Hermione ingin keluar tengah malam. Ia merasa begitu penat. Rasanya ada yang kurang dari harinya, ada sesuatu yang menjanggal. Masalah dia dengan Harry sudah selesai, dengan tegas Hermione bilang kalau dia mencintai orang lain. Tentu saja ini alasan. Siapa orang yang dia cintai? Berteman dengan laki-laki saja hanya dengan Ron dan Harry. Untungnya Harry tak menuntut pertanyaan akan jati diri orang fiktif karangannya itu.

Hermione juga membantu proses hubungan Harry dan Ginny jadi lebih cepat. Bekali-kali dia meninggalkan Ginny dan Harry hanya berdua saja. Ia berharap semoga saja rencananya berhasil. Dan memang itu berhasil! Hermione memergoki dua pasang sejoli itu dimabuk nafsu di salah satu sudut perpustakaan tersepi. Hermione senang tujuannya berhasil. Harry melupakan perasaan padanya dan Ginny mendapat apa yang dia inginkan.

Mungkin perasaan penat yang menyerangnya akhir-akhir ini karena terlalu sibuk mengurusi masalah orang lain dan mengejar prestasi. Hermione lupa kalau dia adalah seorang wanita. Biar bagaimanapun dia harus mempunyai suami nantinya. Agak geli juga memikirkan tentang impian kecilnya dulu, menikah di usia muda.

Bagaimana dia bisa menikah muda kalau di akhir tahun sekolahnya saja dia belum mempunyai kekasih. Masalah lebih gawatnya, dia bahkan belum merasakan apa itu cinta, tak ada lelaki yang menarik minatnya. Tunggu dulu jangan salah tanggap. Hermione masih menyukai pria. Hanya saja, di Hogwarts belum ada satu pun yang menarik hatinya.

Saat memutari halaman luas di sekitaran menara astronomi, Hermione mendengar suara gemerisik aneh yang membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Memang ini bukan suara hantu, tapi seperti suara seorang wanita yang tengah mengerang kenikmatan.

Menjijikan sekali dua orang itu. Melakukan tindakan asusila di ruang terbuka seperti ini. Untung ini tengah malam, tidak bakal ada yang mendengar suara mereka selain Hermione.

Tak betah dengan situasi ini, Hermione memilih untuk pergi. Telinganya panas mendengar wanita itu terus merintih. Baru dua langkah Hermione menjauh, dia mendengar wanita itu meneriakkan nama Draco. Di saat bersamaan ia mendongak ke balkon menara astronomi dan melihat siluet dua orang yang sedang mengatur napas berat mereka.

Harusnya otak encer Hermione bisa mencerna lebih cepat siapa orang menyebalkan tengah malam yang menganggu kedamaian Hermione dalam mencari ketenangan. Draco Malfoy tentu saja sedang menjalankan aksinya sebagai penjahat kelamin. Kasihan wanita-wanita itu.

Omong-omong ada hal yang belum Hermione beritahu. Sejak kejadian tamparan menyakitkan itu, Draco tak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Saat Pansy mengejeknya saja Draco malah berjalan seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Ini tak normal, karena Draco bukan tipe orang yang diam saja kalau ada manusia yang tertindas, biasanya Draco lah penyulut api kebencian itu. Tapi sekarang...

Harus Hermione akui, dia senang dengan situasi ini. Draco tak menyebutnya dengan panggilan menyebalkan lagi. Tapi kenapa... Tunggu ini salah. Jangan sampai Hermione mengucapkan kata terkutuk kalau dia merindukan cacian manusia terkutuk itu. Ini tidak wajar!

Sial. Hermione harus segera mencuci otaknya dengan air suci. Pikiran kotor sudah seharusnya dibersihkan.

.

.

.

Sudah dua bulan ini Malfoy menghindari Hermione. Ia kira ini jalan terbaik yang bisa ia pilih. Tapi semua begitu salah ketika ia menjalankannya. Mood Malfoy jadi selalu jelek di setiap waktu, dia bahkan melampiaskan kekesalannya pada junior Slytherin. Entah sudah berapa banyak siswa yang mendapat hadiah tangannya. Ia tak peduli. Ia ingin mengalihkan pikirannya dari Hermione.

Dia juga lebih sering olahraga ranjang dengan para gadis. Kalau biasanya teman mainnya hanya sebatas Pansy atau Astoria, sekarang jumlah wanita yang memuaskannya sudah melebihi hitungan jari. Draco berharap mungkin saja dia akan jatuh cinta dengan salah satu dari mereka, tapi tetap saja begitu mereka bermesraan yang dipikirkan Draco selalu saja wanita itu. Rambut coklat bergelombang, mata coklat penuh binar, kulit seputih salju. Hermione Granger.

Draco melihat wanita yang telah memuaskannya sedang memakai bajunya. Penampilannya sungguh berantakan. Siapa nama gadis ini Hannah, Hensley, Helga, atau Heather? Entahlah... Draco tak mau mempedulikannya.

Wanita itu tersipu dipandangi oleh Draco, membuat Draco muak saja. Cepat-cepat dia mengalihkan pandangannya. Draco langsung terkejut saat melihat Hermione ada di bawah. Dari atas sini Draco masih bisa melihat raut wajah Hermione yang tertekuk. Kenapa dia? Apa dia ada masalah sehingga keluar tengah malam begini?

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat?" Kepala wanita itu bersandar di pundak Draco."Oh. Mudblood itu." Wanita itu berkata dengan nada sinis.

Draco segera berbalik menatap wanita yang kancing bajunya belum terpasang. Gila sekali dia, mau menggoda Draco lagi? Tidak... Draco tidak sudi melihat muka wanita ini. Dia bukan siapa-siapa, dia tak berhak memberi nama julukan itu ke Hermione. Dia saja bukan dari asrama Slytherin, kemungkinan besar wanita ini memiliki darah campuran sangat besar. Berani sekali dia menghina Hermione sementara di tubuhnya juga mengalir aliran darah yang sama.

Draco menatap saku baju wanita itu, ternyata dia anak Hupplepuf. Pantas saja.

"Aku mau bertanya."

"Hm... silakan tanya saja." Draco merasakan bibir wanita itu bergerak mencium lipatan lehernya. Jalang sekali tingkahnya. Draco membalikkan badan tak mau tersentuh lagi oleh wanita jalang ini.

"Apa pekerjaan ayahmu?"

Wanita itu tersenyum miring, "Dad bekerja di departemen sihir tentu saja."

"Kalau ibumu?"

Wajah wanita itu langsung memucat. Ini memperkuat dugaan Draco kalau wanita ini juga berdarah mudblood. "Ibumu Mudblood 'kan?"

"B-b-bukan." Jawabnya terbata. Dia langsung berbalik dan mengalihkan perhatiannya memakai kancing bajunya lagi.

"Ibumu mudblood artinya kau juga mudblood. Dan kau jangan menyebut orang mudblood seakan dirimu murni saja. Kau itu sama busuknya dengan mereka. Uhm..." Draco mengenduskan hidungnya dengan kencang, "Bahkan baumu adalah bau yang paling menjijikan di antara mudblood yang pernah aku tahu."

Wanita itu berbalik marah, tangannya terangkat hendak menampar Draco. Sebelum tangan itu menyentuh pipinya, Draco sudah menahan tangan kecil itu. "Jangan berani-berani kau menamparku. Tanganmu terlalu kotor untuk itu." Kata Draco sambil memegang tangan itu sekencang yang dia bisa. Draco tak peduli pada rintihan wanita itu yang memohon ampun, rasa iba Draco tak semudah itu dibagikan. Mau sejuta liter air mata yang wanita itu keluarkan juga Draco tak peduli. Yang Draco inginkan adalah membuat wanita ini menderita. Berani sekali dia memanggil Hermione dengan sebutan itu, dasar jalang!

Setelah cukup lama Draco mengeratkan tangannya hingga membuat tenaga wanita itu lemah, Draco melepaskan tangannya. Untung sekali dia itu wanita, kalau tidak mungkin orang ini sudah habis dalam kepalan tangannya.

Draco mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga wanita yang menangis sesenggukan itu, "Jangan sekali pun kau mendekatiku lagi. Dan asal kau tahu, kau jalang paling jelek yang pernah bermain denganku."

.

.

.

Liburan musim dingin tahun terakhirnya ini agak beda dari sebelumnya. Untuk liburan ini Hermione memilih tetap tinggal di Hogwarts. Ada banyak sekali tugas yang menggunung, belum lagi dia harus belajar untuk ujian akhir nanti. Lagipula, orangtua Hermione sedang tidak ada di London. Hermione yang menyarankan mereka untuk liburan di Hawaii. Ibu dan Ayahnya sibuk dengan pekerjaan, kalau liburan datang mereka pun akan sibuk dengan Hermione. Sebagai anak yang baik, Hermione ingin orangtuanya punya waktu untuk berdua saja dalam liburan ini.

"Kau yakin tak mau ikut denganku, Mione?" Tawar Ron untuk kesekian kalinya.

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Tidak, terima kasih. Titip salamku saja untuk keluargamu."

"Tentu saja akan aku sampaikan."

"Dan jangan lupa untuk mengerjakan tugas ketika sampai disana."

Ron memutar matanya jengah, "Ya." Jawabnya setengah hati.

"Ron. Kita tahun terakhir di Hogwarts. Pendidikan itu langkah penting untuk meraih kesuksesanmu."

Tangan Ron mengacak rambut bergelombang Hermione gemas, "Iya. Akan kuingat hal itu."

"Jangan hanya diingat tapi harus dipraktekan!"

Harry dan Ginny sedang bergandengan sambil tersenyum ceria ketika sampai ke ruang rekreasi Griffindor.

Ron mendengus sebal, "Mereka makin menjijikan saja tiap hari."

"Mereka 'kan sedang pacaran." Hermione membela dua sahabatnya itu. Memang sih benar kata Ron, Harry dan Ginny selalu lengket dimana pun mereka berada. Bahkan sekarang mereka sering bermesraan di depan umum. Hermione masih menganggap hal itu wajar karena 'toh mereka sedang berpacaran. Mungkin saja kalau Hermione menjalin kasih, dia akan kasmaran seperti dua sejoli itu.

"Ya, aku tahu." Ron menjawab tak tertarik. Hermione sangat tahu karakter Ron. Dia tak menyukai kemesraan Harry dan Ginny bukan karena dia tak setuju Harry mendekati adik bungsunya, tapi dia marah dengan Ginny. Ginny tingkat enam, dan dia sudah berpacaran enam kali sejauh ini. Sedangkan Ron, punya nasib yang sama dengan Hermione. Mungkin Hermione lebih beruntung karena dia tak pernah patah hati, sedang Ron dia selalu ditolak oleh wanita mana pun yang dia dekati.

Hermione heran dengan para gadis jaman sekarang. Mereka lebih suka pria tampan dan nakal daripada pria humoris macam Ron. Ron adalah orang yang paling baik yang pernah Hermione temui - selain Harry.

"Kau harus makin giat mendekati Lavender. Aku lihat dia sudah mulai tertarik denganmu."

"Kau serius?"

Hermione mengangguk jujur. Beberapa kali Hermione lihat Lavender tersenyum sendiri sehabis berbicara dengan Ron. Dan Lavender adalah wanita yang paling berisik di pertandingan Quidditch kemarin. Setiap kali Ron berhasil menangkis bola, Lavender akan meloncat-loncat kegirangan.

Ron langsung berlari cepat sekali. Harry dan Ginny memandang Hermione meminta penjelasan. Langsung saja Hermione jelaskan tentang Ron dan Lavender. Harry senang mendengar hal itu, tapi Ginny bereaksi lain. Dia tak begitu suka dengan Lavender. Mungkin Ginny masih kesal dengan kejadian satu tahun lalu. Waktu itu Ginny sedang berpacaran dengan Dean Thomas, tapi pria itu malah bermain belakang dengan Lavender.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana, Mione? Apa ada pria yang berhasil mencuri hati bekumu itu?" Goda Ginny pada Hermione.

"Hatiku tidak beku 'kok." Hermione tak terima dibilang dia punya hati beku. Enak saja, hatinya masih normal. Dia juga ingin merasakan cinta seperti anak lain. Hanya saja belum ada pria yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Tipe dia terlalu tinggi, sayang. Mungkin dia sedang menunggu kedatangan Pangeran William baru dia akan membuka hatinya."

Ginny menoleh ke Harry tak mengerti, "Siapa itu Pangeran William?"

"Dia pangeran di dunia muggle yang disukai banyak wanita." Harry menjelaskan pelan-pelan.

"Wow. Dunia muggle sama seperti dongeng saja. Apa pangeran itu tampan?"

Hermione menjawab penuh semangat, "Sangat tampan."

"Kau bisa membawa fotonya kapan-kapan Mione? Aku jadi penasaran setampan apa wajah pangeran itu. Apa di dunia muggle ada yang mempunyai wajah setampan vokalis Deathly Vow?"

"Tentu saja ada. Di dunia Muggle ada boyband dengan empat vokalis tampan. Namanya One Direction. Dan tentu saja yang paling tampan itu Harry Styles! Lagu-lagu mereka juga enak didengar."

"Aku akan mencari tahunya Hermione! Harry kau akan bantu aku mencari tahu wajah-wajah mereka semua 'kan?" Ginny bergelayut manja di tangan Harry.

"Ya. Tentu saja. Kalau keluar dari Hogwarts aku akan mencarinya di internet lewat ponselku."

"Apa itu netnet dan selpon?" Hermione terkekeh melihat kepolosan Ginny. Kalau Ginny mengenal dunia muggle, Hermione yakin Ginny akan suka dengan selfie, sosial media, dan segala macam hal yang sedang trendy di dunia itu.

"Internet dan ponsel, sayang. Nanti akan kutunjukan padamu, kalau sekarang tentu saja tidak akan bisa karena alat muggle tidak berfungsi di Howgarts."

Ginny bersemangat sekali mendengar kehebatan ponsel. Hermione juga memberi beberapa rekomendasi pria-pria tampan dunia muggle yang membuat Harry mendelik sebal ke Hermione. Ginny gadis remaja normal, tentu saja dia akan tertarik pada pria-pria tampan. Dunia muggle dan dunia sihir tidak berbeda dalam hal remaja pubertas yang selalu ingin melihat wajah-wajah tampan.

.

.

.

.

Untuk ketiga kalinya, Draco memilih untuk tetap tinggal di Hogwarts saat liburan musim dingin. Draco lebih senang berteman dengan kesunyian daripada harus mendengar orangtuanya bertengkar di rumah. Keributan bukan hal asing di telinga Draco. Draco saja sampai bingung, bagaimana mungkin dia terlahir di dunia kalau setiap detik orangtuanya selalu saja bertengkar. Draco muak selalu menjadi korban mereka, Draco ingin ketenangan. Hogwarts adalah pilihan yang tepat. Biasanya di liburan musim dingin seperti ini jarang ada yang bertahan tinggal di Hogwarts.

Waktu mendengar Draco akan tetap tinggal di Hogwarts sepanjang liburan musim dingin, Narcissa sedih. Dalam suratnya Narcissa bilang kalau dia rindu Draco, dia ingin Draco pulang. Draco membalasnya dengan alasan selogis mungkin, ada begitu banyak tugas di akhir tahun masa sekolahnya ini, Draco ingin fokus belajar agar mendapat nilai terbaik. Alasan ini berhasil bekerja untuk Lucius. Ayahnya bilang di dalam surat kalau dia ingin Draco menyingkirkan Hermione dari posisi pertama.

Ayahnya mengharapkan sesuatu yang mustahil. Mau sekeras apa pun Draco mencoba, mengejar prestasi Hermione adalah hal yang takkan pernah bisa Draco raih, sama halnya dengan memenangkan hati gadis itu.

Draco menuruni tangga menuju aula megah yang sudah disulap dengan empat buah meja panjang yang mewakili tiap-tiap asrama. Kalau dalam kondisi normal, jam ini adalah jam teramai anak-anak duduk untuk sarapan pagi mereka. Kalau sekarang hampir tak ada orang. Apa tidak ada yang tinggal di Hogwarts selain dirinya? Oh, baguslah kalau begitu.

Langkah Draco tiba-tiba terhenti saat melihat seorang wanita dengan rambutnya yang dicepol sedang duduk membelakangi Draco. Wanita itu sedang membaca koran dengan sangat serius sambil sesekali mengusap teh hangat di meja.

Ini hadiah natal terindah yang pernah Draco dapat. Hermione Granger ada di Hogwarts selama sebulan ini... bersamanya. Ya,hanya ada mereka berdua sekarang. Ini jawaban doa yang selalu Draco panjatkan. Dia ingin mendekati Hermione. Dia harus mendekati Hermione. Setidaknya kalau di situasi ini, Draco tidak akan mencolok perhatian warga Sytherin. Dan takkan ada mata-mata yang memberitahu Lucius tentang aksinya ini. Draco bebas, situasi mendukung, Hermione ada di sini, formula terakhir hanya tinggal memenangkan hati Hermione.

Draco berjalan pelan mendekat ke arah wanita itu. Bahkan ketika sudah duduk di sampingnya, Hermione belum sadar ada Draco. Hermione masih membaca Daily Prophet dengan sangat serius. Raut wajah itu membuat Draco gemas ingin mencubit pipinya, membuat Draco ingin mencium semua yang ada di wajah itu. Hermione benar-benar wanita tercantik yang pernah Draco temui.

Iseng. Draco menjauhkan cangkir teh dari tempat semula. Tangan Hermione meraba-raba tempat teh awal karena tak mau memalingkan wajahnya dari koran. Merasa yang dicari tak kunjung tergapai akhirnya mata Hermione lepas dari koran. Matanya langsung membulat saat melihat wajah Draco.

"M-Malfoy... kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Aku memang selalu ada disini kalau liburan musim dingin. Tapi kenapa kau ada disini, kau ingin mengikutiku ya? Kau ingin kita berduaan saja disini?"

"Enak saja. Aku punya alasan kenapa ada disini karena ini meja makan Griffindor. Kau tidak berhak ada disini karena tempatmu itu ada disana..." Tangan Hermione menunjuk meja Slytherin.

Draco tak membuang kesempatan untuk mengambil tangan yang terapung itu lalu membawa tangan itu ke bibirnya. Ini pertama kalinya Draco menggenggam tangan cinta pertamanya tapi yang sudah pasti ini kulit terhalus yang pernah hinggap di bibir Draco.

Hermione tersentak dengan kejadian itu. Dia langsung menarik tangannya cepat-cepat, "Ada apa denganmu?" Sungutnya mencoba terlihat kesal, tapi Draco tak bodoh untuk tahu kalau Hermione sedang salah tingkah.

"Anggap saja itu hadiah natal pertama dariku untukmu." Draco menampilkan senyum yang dia jarang publikasikan ke Hermione. Mata Hermione bertambah lebar.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Aku hanya sedang mencoba mendekati satu-satunya orang yang ada di tempat ini bersamaku."

"Kau sinting."

Hermione langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Dia menatap Draco tak percaya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Draco yang sedang tersenyum penuh rasa bahagia. Untuk pertama kalinya Draco tak mendengar nada tinggi dari suara Hermione. Bahkan saat bibir Draco mendarat di tangannya, Hermione tak naik pitam seperti biasanya, malah ada guratan merah tercipta disana. Ini pertanda baik. Tinggal Draco berusaha lebih giat lagi, Draco akan membuat Hermione melihatnya sebagai sosok pria sejati.

.

.

.

**Hai... entah ada yang masih inget cerita ini atau nggak. Terakhir kali aku publish aja setahun yang lalu. Hahaha. Jadi maaf maaf aja ya kalau ceritanya agak nggak nyambung. Aku udah lupa sama plot cerita di otak aku setahun yang lalu, dan ini plot yang baru sampai ke otak aku. Jadi, maaf sekali lagi kalau ada space yang janggal.**

**Udah lama nggak buka-buka ffn dan sekali nya aku buka aku langsung pengen banget lanjutin cerita pertama aku di ffn ini. Aku mau cicil-cicil tuntasin cerita aku. Entah ada yang baca atau nggak, yang penting aku (seengaknya) bisa memuaskan diri aku sendiri.**

**Oh ya aku mau promosiin diri aku sendiri ah, kalau kalian berminat baca cerita-cerita aku yang lain, caranya sangat gampang kok. Tinggal baca aja di wattpad, username aku "unemiraille". Kalau udah baca dan tertarik tinggal in jejak ya. Sama kayak cerita ini, kalau tertarik tolong kasih reward aku dengan review kalian. Btw, cerita di Wattpad aku itu hampir semuanya cast utamanya Harry Styles! Hahaha... sumpah aku tergila-gila banget sama ntuh orang. Aku nulis ffn hanya di fandom Harry Potter aja, nulis di wattpad castnya Harry Styles, nama mama aku Herry. Aduh jangan-jangan aku berjodoh lagi sama Harry Styles. Hahaha... #abaikankalimatterakhir.**

**Kalau kalian suka aku lanjutin cerita ini, jangan lupa reviewnya ya... review kalian itulah yang bikin mood nulis aku ada. Soalnya kalau nggak ada review aku ngerasa nggak ada yang suka sama cerita aku. Jadi, mohon bantuannya ya kawan-kawan... ㈵6㈵6**

**Kalau mau merajut pertemanan, kalian bisa add line aku dengan id : unemiraille. **

**#tulisan ini dibuat saat kejengkelan menguasai hati.**

**Salam kasih, **

**Renee Miraille**


End file.
